Kaylie Cruz
Kaylie Cruz is one of main characters in Make it or break it. She is an elite gymnast at the Rocky Mountain and National Champion for 2009 and 2010. At the beginning of the series, her 'perfect' life with having a 'secret' boyfriend', a good and supportive coach, 2 best friends and a happy and loving parents, all crashes down. While Kaylie is described as pretty, popular and "the girl who has everything," it is later revealed that she is very vulnerable, compassionate and kind-hearted. 'Season 1' Her 'secret boyfriend' Carter Anderson, cheated on her with her very best friend Lauren Tanner. She finds out that her mother, Ronnie Cruz, has been cheating on Alex Cruz with Rocky Gym's coach, Marty Walsh. Mr. Tanner has blackmailed Marty,which got him to move to Denver. The new girl, Emily Kmetko, got a scholarship from him and after he left she just had to leave. Fortunately a new coach came to Rocky Mountain Gym but got them all into terror. One of Kaylie's best friend, Payson Keeler, is a favorite in the gymnastics, but had a problem with her back. She was in denial and did the uneven bars and broke her back. Which lead to Kaylie winning National Champion. Before winning, she broke her relationship with Carter Anderson, she fired her dad as manager, and asked a women named MJ to become her manager. MJ said, "What do you see in yourself, a elite, strong and fierce gymnast. Or a pretty 16 year old, having a boyfriend life." Which lead to Kaylie thinking shes a gymnast and deserves to win. Everyone didn't believe in her, but she succeeded and learned to say no to others. MJ, her official manager hooked her up with her male rival Nicky Russo as a golden couple. She felt like in horror, especially since she had being making Payson Keeler jealous. Nicky Russo and Kaylie had to do a duet for being a golden couple even though they hated each other. Nicky made Kaylie cry by saying she came out of no where, when she had stuck to her routine since she was 6. Kaylie called him a bully, but then he apologized and said he doesn't wish she was Payson. They ended up doing an amazing duet for the 'fun night' and got Payson jealous which she left in the middle of it, and went to the wrong crowd saying to Nicky that she has a boyfriend. Later on Kaylie thanks Nicky for being out there for her, and having butterflies in her stomach since she broke up with Carter Anderson. She also said she admitted that those moments were real, he agreed. So she wants to stay away from him since Payson likes him. He told Kaylie that he was leaving since there was too much "drama". She hugged him and they said that, that isn't the best way in the world. Payson Keeler apologized to Kaylie about thinking that she likes him, so later on while Payson goes to 'High School'. Their having a prom, and Kaylie, Emily and Lauren are invited so they try to enjoy it. Then Carter Anderson asks for Kaylie to dance, but she rejects him and goes dancing with a unknown guy so he gets jealous and stands up to Kaylie. WORST PROM EVER! Later on the Rock girls new coach "Sasha Belov" loses the job in getting the National team coach. Unfortunately its Marty that gets the job, and since he had an affair with Kaylie's mother, Kaylie tries to get the rock girls to make him miserable. Sasha finds out, and punches Marty. The rock girls and coach get into serious trouble so they don't make the team, exception of Lauren. The rock girls find out that the American National team lost against China, which Lauren did a horrible job at, since she didn't have support from her teammates. Sasha invites China to verse Rocky Mountain elites. Which got the National team angry, but they had a deal if Rocky Gym wins more medals than the National team the Elites get to be on the team. Kaylie's manager says that it will ruin her career if she does it. They all tell her off, but her parents said that they can't control Kaylie, so they go do competition. The National team had 4 medals, while the Rocky Gym has 4 medals, Sasha tells Kaylie to do the triple twist on beam, so she can redeem herself and she does it! She wins gold and she becomes the first person in all of the world to beat Gengi Cho. Category:Cruzes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gymnasts